Differences
by Lindzlow90
Summary: Hermione wakes up on her 18th birthday feeling like something was off, and she is not the only one who notices.


**Differences**

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story, all recognizable characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 1.**

The Sun rose gracefully into the morning sky. Over the icy black lake and frosted greenhouses. It cast its gleaming rays upon the snow topped trees of the forbidden forest, and into the sleeping Head Girls dormitory. The sun's silent rays moved from the foot of the ordinate four poster bed over the crimson silk linens and onto the bushy haired young witch.

Hermione Granger stirred, she always woke up with the sun. she opened her soft hazel eyes and sat up with the grace of a dancer. She looked around the room and into the mirror above her dresser. Hermione did not look or feel any older, but something seemed different. The head girl ignored the feeling and decided to get ready to head to the great hall, hoping everyone would forget today was her eighteenth birthday.

Professor Severus Snape watched the three of them come in and sit down. He knew they were up to something. They always were. Last week he caught two of them in his private stores again, then saw to it that they would never have an idea like that again. The professor changed this thoughts after a small unnoticed smile and started looking over the great hall once again. He saw a few Ravenclaws debating over a new legislation on slipping muggles and unsuspecting witches and wizards. The Hufflepuffs were as always starring into space. He saw the love good girl and her outrageous lion vs. serpent hat. He had almost forgotten about the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game today. It was a pity he would have to miss it. That damned Know-it-all-Gryffindor just had to ask for a private word with him, he guessed it was over the less than outstanding frade he had given her last week. His eyes wandered to the Crimson and Gold Streaked table. Sure enough potter and Weasley looked ready to play, Granger on the other hand looked up-tight as usual, yet something seemed off about her. The professor dismissed the observation as soon as it came into his head. He took another sip of his pumpkin juice and returned to his eggs, still watching the students slowly empty the Great hall.

Hermione whished the Quidditch team good luck outside of the Gryffindor locker room. Ron asked why she wouldn't be there. She sighed and took a piece of parchment from her school bag.

_Miss Granger, _

_You will be at my offices at 11 am on Saturday morning. I need to discuss an urgent matter with you._

_Prof. Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

"_Well it certainly sounds like Snape. Straight forward and to the point. Wonder why he wanted to see you during the game?…" _

"_I don't know, nor do I care. It is most likely about that grade he gave me last week. You know I spent seven hours just researching that project, then another ten writing it?" Hermione ranted. _

_Her friends looked at her like she was crazy for spending that much time on anything, the most they had spent on that assignment was four hours. _

"_I have to go, don't want to be late for this stupid meeting, all he is going to do is rub it in that I didn't get top marks." the head girl dismissed herself and trudged her way to the castle._

_When she got to the Dungeon corridor she saw the platinum blonde haired head boy and his too troll like cronies Crabbe and Goyle. She could tell they were up to no good. However she did not have the time to argue with them. She continued on her way to professor Snape's offices. Hermione knocked on the solid oak door. The professor answered for her to come in. she took a deep breath preparing herself for an argument and stepped into the Potion master's office._

Authors note:

Ok, this is my first fanfic in about two years and is the first one I am posting. I have had writers block for quite some time and am just happy it is lifting. I would like to thank my long time friend Courtney for the title, and encouragement. I don't really know where this story is going to go but I am hoping it will be a good one. Let me know what you think!


End file.
